


bandaged ankles

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Nonbinary Ted "Theodore" Logan, Pining, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Bill bandages Ted up after they fall on their skateboard.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	bandaged ankles

Bill wraps the bandage around Ted's ankle, brows tensed in concentration.

"Bill, dude, we could play everywhere. All the cities. London. Tokyo. France." They list them off on their fingers, kicking their unoccupied leg in emphasis.

Bill ducks their doodle-covered sneaker and reaches out a hand for the tape.

Ted blinks at the offered hand for a moment before interlacing their fingers with Bill's and continuing. "Tennessee. Vegas. Disney World."

Bill lets their connected hands droop onto the bathroom counter, abandoning his quest for tape for more philosophical work. "Is Disney World its own city?"

Ted considers this. "It might be a separate country, dude. It's got kingdoms and stuff."

Bill's eyes light up. "You're most correct. So I _have_ been to another country! Excellent!"

Their hands part to allow a triumphant air guitar.

As they finish, Ted's fingers brush the back of Bill's hand, reaching for him as he pulls away.

Bill laughs, unsure what else to do, too late now to grab Ted's hand. "Gotta finish with your ankle, Ted. That skateboard fall was bogus."

Ted nods, looking only a little disappointed. "Thanks for tending my wounds, esteemed friend."

Bill tries not to overanalyze the word _friend_. Or the word _my_. Or _wounds_. Or _tending_. Or the look or the nod or literally every other endlessly confusing thing about Ted. He just grabs the unraveling end of the bandage and pulls it tight once more.

"Dude," he says into the rare silence, "can I have the tape?"

Ted blushes. "Oh, most certainly, dude. My bad." They hand down the scotch tape with their bandaid covered fingers.

Bill tears off a piece and fastens the bandage over the outside bump of Ted's ankle. He pats their knee and stands, knees creaking. "All tied up!"

Ted gives him an innuendo-filled smirk and flips their floppy hair. "You wish!" They air guitar out of the bathroom, leaving Bill blinking after them.

"Shut up, Ted," he mumbles after them. He's way too gay for this.


End file.
